


Not Totally Horrible

by kitty_fic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Episode Related, Episode: s01e02 Valiant, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/pseuds/kitty_fic
Summary: Merlin decides his new job as Arthur's manservant isn't totally horrible all the time.





	Not Totally Horrible

Merlin watches from the entrance of the tournament grounds as Arthur strides into the arena, raising his helmet in the air to the sound of the crowd cheering for their prince. He looks confident and assured of his victory as he acknowledges the crowd.

There's no doubt in Merlin's mind that Arthur will win and he can't help but smile as he claps along with the rest of Camelot.

"Is it my imagination, or are you beginning to enjoy yourself?" Gaius asks, coming up beside him.

Merlin considers the question for a moment, not quite sure what to say, especially to Gaius. Working for Arthur has been a challenge, no doubt. He’s brash and prattish, but he’s also gorgeous and completely mesmerizing. 

There’s something there -- something between them -- that Merlin hasn’t yet been able to put a name to.

"It... it isn't totally horrible all the time," Merlin admits, his mind wandering over a recent memory of the unexpected, yet pleasurable turn their relationship had taken.

~~~~~

Merlin grabbed hold of Arthur's broad shoulders, fisting his hands in Arthur's royal tunic as Arthur pushed him back through the door and shoved it closed behind them. 

He felt Arthur's hardness pressing against him, and he thrust his hips forward in answer, rubbing his own erection against Arthur's muscled thigh. 

"Mmm," Merlin bit back a moan as Arthur attached his lips to Merlin's neck, kissing and sucking the skin behind Merlin's ear. 

Sliding his hands down Arthur's back until he reached the swell of his arse, Merlin cupped the firm cheeks. He dug his fingers in as he pulled Arthur closer, shifting his hips until their cocks rubbed against one another. 

Vindicated by Arthur’s answering groan, Merlin pushed forward, dragging his cock harder against Arthur's. Even through the thin material of their trousers, it wasn't enough; Merlin needed more. He slid his foot upward, wrapping his leg around Arthur's calf to pull him closer, grinding their cocks harder together. Leaning his back against the door for balance, Merlin shifted his hips forward again, striving for even more friction.

Arthur continued his attack on Merlin's neck, and Merlin's head banged back against the door when Arthur's hand slipped down between them, sliding under the waistband of his pants. 

His hips bucked forward again, this time connecting with the deliciously sword-calloused skin of Arthur's hand as he wrapped his fingers around Merlin’s length.

With just a few quick tugs, Merlin felt himself growing closer to release. He opened his mouth to warn Arthur, but only a gasp of pleasure escaped. 

Arthur rutted harder against Merlin’s thigh as he continued his assault on Merlin’s senses, his hand gathering precome as it slid along Merlin’s shaft in a mind-bending rhythm.

~~~~~

A roar of approval from the stands pulls Merlin back from the memory and he adds his own cheer to the voice of the crowd as Arthur secures another win.

No, Merlin decided. His new job as the Prince’s manservant was decidedly _not_ horrible and he was beginning to look forward to exploring his future at Arthur's side.


End file.
